


Living with a Blue Cat Alien.

by Magewriterconfusion



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10: Omniverse, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magewriterconfusion/pseuds/Magewriterconfusion
Summary: Ben Tennyson is looking forward to spending all of his time alone in his new apartment. Just him and his thoughts. However, there's only one problem. Rook moves in with him.
Relationships: Ester & Kai Green, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Moving in And Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so Criticism is appreciated. I've always found it funny how Ben and Rook play the Good Cop Bad cop routine, kinda like they're living in a sitcom. So I've decided to see how what would do in this situation.

Ben was currently in his apartment tapping his feet on the floor while on the couch. He was looking at the Revonnahgander in front of him. 

"Remind me why you're here again?" Ben said impatiently.

"I am here because it is the most logical thing to do" Rook replied. "Yeah I know that! But why?". 

"Ah, that is because I am moving in. It is the best way to keep you protected." Rook thought that was obvious, considering he came to Ben's door with luggages in his hand. To be honest Rook was excited by the idea since he and Ben have gotten close after the Space road trip, but he wanted Ben's consent before anything. 

"I've already told you before I moved here in the first place! I can take care of my self." Ben yelled out. "Oh really? In the first week of living here Hex has attacked you. In the second week Charmcaster nearly set the building on fire, and in the Third week Dr. Animo almost covered the building in ants!" 

Ben couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Almost". 

Rook sighed and sat down with Ben while putting his hand on his shoulder. Rook took a deep breath and said, "Listen Ben. I need you to understand that this is serious. When I decided I wanted to move in here my sole intent was your safety. I understand that you worry about your parents safety, which was one of the reasons you moved, but please I beg of you to try and think about your self as well." 

Ben could see the look of worry in Rook's eyes and blushed at the thought of Rook protecting him but he decided to focus. What Rook said was true and he should take better care of himself more. While it was true that he wanted to make his parents safe he also had another reason for moving away. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be judged by how messy he was, how bad he looked in a certain shirt, or how bad he messed up on a certain mission, but if what Rook said was true, then maybe he could finally start to better himself. 

Ben looked at Rook and smirked. "Ok. If you really want to stay here then I'll allow it. Only if you help pay taxes of course." 

Rook looked at Ben with a huge smile on his face and shook Ben's hand. "Deal". 

____________________________________________

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Rook get settled in. By the time they were done the apartment looked like a mash between Ben and Rook's aesthetic. It was currently 9:55 

Ben yawned and said "I think we're done for today I'll go get changed and turn in for the night. Welp, Goodnight Ro- wait a second! We never talked about where you were going to sleep!" 

"Ah" Rook replied. "Ben it is fine I will just sleep on the couch. I am pretty sure it can fit me, well for the most part." 

"Dude no way. I mean, that couch is pretty comfortable if I do say so for myself but I don't thinks its will work out for you. If you really want to then that's fine, but you could just sleep in my bed with me. I'm pretty it can fit two peop-". Ben suddenly turned red in the face. 

Rook looked at the couch, then Ben, then the couch, and then Ben again. He was suddenly glad that Rook's fur could cover up his blushes. "I- think that would be a plausible option. Thank you for the offer. I will sleep with you!". Ben thought to himself 'oh god that came out wrong'. 

Ben and Rook were currently sleeping with each other. Ben was still awake processing his thoughts. There was some thing about Rook that Ben admired. It's like they just clicked together. With Kai it felt like they were kinda forced together due to interference with Spanner. With Julie it felt more tense due to the fact it was his first real relationship. Ester was nice but they were just friends. But Rook? They spent a lot of time together and they really got to now each other. He would call Rook his best friend but he felt something more. Could he be in love? 

His thoughts were interupted by the Revonnahganders hands pulling him in and pushing him close to his chest. "Um, Rook?" Ben whispered. _"Mine!"_ Rook suddenly said abruptly. Ben just blushed and buried himself in Rook's fluffy chest. Even if Rook only saw there relationship as platonic. He would cherish their friendship with all of heart. 

"I could get used to this" Ben muttered before falling asleep.


	2. Rook's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day with Ben. Rook starts to realize his friendship with Ben is a little more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have enough time to Spell Check anything so sorry if I spelt something wrong or if Rook used a contraction
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. If I did own Ben 10, Rook and Ben would be Hella gay for each other.

When Rook awoke that morning he was met with a sleeping Ben clinging to his chest. He looked at Ben's drooling face and stroked His hair.  
  
'Thats odd' Rook thought 'Human couples tend to stroke their mate's hair.'  
  
Suddenly the alarm rang without warning. "Hold on, The alarm says 9:58. We have to go to work at 8:30. Which means Ben and I are late!"  
  
Rook began to shake Ben awake causing the tiny human to open his eyes and notice the position he and Rook were in.  
"Ah! Sorry Rook, I guess we should head to work now.'  
  
Rook smiled, "Perhaps we should."  
_____________________________________  
After Rook and Ben got change they went to work were they were met with a ticked off Grandpa Max.  
  
"Ben, please don't let your terrible sleep schedule effect your work ethic with Rook."  
  
"Wait, please don't yell at Ben! It was my fault for not planning ahead."  
  
Rook put his hand on Ben's shoulder while Ben was processing what happened.  
"What? No, don't worry dude its my fault.  
  
All of a sudden Max noticed something.Rook used a contraction, put his hand on Ben's shoulder, and tried to cover for Ben. He immediately realized that there was some sort of spark between the two. It was a feeling he had when he met Verdona.

"It's fine for today, but, erm- Rook can I talk to you for a moment." Max said while pulling Rook aside.  
  
"You like my grandson don't you Rook?" Max said while smiling smugly.  
  
"Wha- what! I mean- of course I like Ben he's a great partner overall and-"  
  
"Rook. It's fine Ben deserves the best. However I doubt his father will be as approving.  
  
Rook thought on that for a moment. Thinking that his father wouldn't be as approving either. Nether the less he definitely did NOT have feelings for the Stupid yet Sexy and endearing hero. However a thought came up in his mind. 'Human parents are often disapproving towards true love'.  
___________________________________________  
  
After Max let him go, Rook and Ben went on patrol and as usual, nothing happened.  
  
Ben obviously wanted to get smoothies while Rook decided to wait in the Proto Truck. He looked at Ben for a moment then Oh God he saw Ben shining in the sunlight looking cute as ever.  
  
He quickly shut those thoughts out thinking that a Revonnahgander could ever end up with THE Ben Tennyson.  
  
His thoughts were interupted when Ben yelled out "Dude come here they just added a new flavor!"  
  
Rook pondered for a moment and decided what the heck. He might as well get some fresh air anyways. Once Rook got his smoothie he walked up to Ben ever so confidently, looked him in the eyes, and tried to look like he was on the same level as him, before tripping over a trash can.  
  
"Dude are you ok?" The last thing Ben wanted was for the Revonnahgander to plunge face forward into concrete and break his nose all because of a trashcan.  
  
"Ben I am fine. Just a scratch"  
  
Ben smiled before plugging his nose. "I'm glad that you're fine but you reek! Some trash must of fell on you! You're going to have to take a bath when we get back at my place."  
  
Rook smiled but than once again, another thought came to his head. 'Humans tend to fall when they are around their crushes'  
___________________________________  
  
It was the end of the day and Rook had just gotten out of the shower while Ben went in. He was glad that he could cuddle with Ben some more in bed but those thoughts were still in his head. Ironically they were about love and Ben. Not knowing if he was in love or not he decided to talk to gwen about it.  
  
**Rook: Gwen, I think I am gaining feelings towards Ben.**  
  
**Gwen:Um**  
**Gwen: gwen is studying for a test or something. this is kevin.**  
  
Rook was initially freaked out because of that but he trusted Kevin. Surely he wouldn't do anything stupi-  
  
**Gwen: im telling ben**  
  
Rook threw his phone at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I promise the Next chapter will come out soon!
> 
> Also Me: "doesn't make new chapter in a month*
> 
> Ok but seriously sorry for not updating for so long. I started this fic in winter break and once school started back up again my schedule was thrown out the window. I promise I'll try to be more quicker making these chapters. 
> 
> Sidenote #1. Thanks for all the support! It helps get me motivated!  
> Sidenote #2. I'm also sorry for not including any aliens but Im planning on atleast putting Fast track in Chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry if the chapters are too short or if the wait for another chapter is too long. I'll try and make it up by adding as many chapters as I can think of. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I promise I won't go on a hiatus for 2 years and then cancel the fanfic when I remember it again. See ya.


End file.
